lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry's Tips
Cherry's Tips is a feature in LINE PLAY that helps players. It can be found in More > Cherry's Tips. There are currently 32 tips. List of Tips 01 Nine interior sets to choose from! Easily switch between room interiors on the fly. :Version 4.2 UPDATE :Now easier than ever Quick Picks feature! :You can now save up to 9 unique room interiors! :Cherry: Easily switch between room interiors on the fly. 02 Unleash your inner fashionista! How to buy something worn by another avatar. :v4.2 UPDATE :Unleash Your Inner Fashionista! :You can purchase hot items your friends are wearing straight from their avatars' profiles! :*The 'Worn item' button will only appear on avatars of the same type (girl/boy/animal). :*Not all worn item can be purchased. 03 Video recording feature upgraded! Keep treasured memories from squares and room parties! :v4.2 UPDATE :Video recording feature upgraded! :Record all of your unforgettable memories in squares and at room parties! 04 Invite your friends to squares! Hang out together! Squares are more fun with friends. :v4.2 UPDATE :Invite your friends to squares! :Hang out together! :Squares are more fun with friends. 05 Take a stroll with your pets❤ Pets can now join you in squares and room parties! :v4.3 UPDATE :Take a stroll with your pets! :Whether it's in a square, or at a room party, now your pets can join you there! :Cherry: in a square, at a room party 06 Posting LINE PLAY videos to your Diary Record and post! Share LINE PLAY videos in your Diary! :Version 4.3 :Record and post! :Share videos in your Diary! :What good are videos if you can't share them? Start spreading the fun to friends through your Diary! :Cherry: Start taking cool videos in your room! 07 Bring your room to life with animated wallpaper! :v4.3 UPDATE :Bring your room to life with animated wallpaper! :Beat the heat this summer with chillingly creepy and groovy animated walls! :Dark Fallen Angels Dark Forest Wallpaper :Spiff up your room with psychedelic walls! 08 Cleaning your closet! With these you can clean out your duplicate fashion items in a flash! :v4.3 UPDATE :Refresh your closet this summer! :Easily clean up your closet with these two handy buttons! :Cherry:Easily~ :Stop procrastinating and clean out that closet! :Press the Recycle button. :Press the Sort item button. :With these you can clean out your duplicate fashion items in a flash! 09 Wish lists Let your friends know how much you mean to them! :What do you wish for? :Wish lists :Add items to your *wish list* from the *profile page* of your diary. :Cherry: Let your friends know what you want! :Your friends might surprise you with a gift! 10 Introducing music items! Add music to your LINE PLAY world! :v4.4 UPDATE :Delight your eyes and ears! :music items! :Tip: Playing music items :In Gacha with a music icon :tap music items to hear them :Cherry: I can't wait to hear the next item! 11 New animated eye items! Get hooked on mysterious eyes :v4.4 UPDATE :Addicted to amazing eyes! :Animated eye item released :*Cherry's Tip on animated eyes* :Select eyes with *a ▶ icon* to try them on. :See your eyes sparkle in various colors! :Cherry: Can't wait for more fun eyes! 12 Choose your playmates! Which pets should I pick? :v4.4 UPDATE :Choose your playmates! :Cherry: Which pets should I pick? :Cherry's Tip on picking pets :Go to *My Pets* in the Pet Book :> :Then select *the star icon! :*Max 2 pets at one time! :You can change your pet followers by deselecting their stars to free up space for new ones! 13 Bring your pets upstairs with you! Remodel your room to get more pets! :v4.4 UPDATE :Bring your pets upstairs with you! :You can now play with pets on any floor. :Cherry: Remodel your room to get more pets! :*You can keep up to 5 pets on each floor! :*You no longer need to keep pet items out of your 2 personal pet followers! 14 Searching with avatar codes Hey, everyone! Find your friends the easy way! :v4.4 UPDATE :Hey, everyone! Find your friends the easy way! :Searching with avatar codes :James: Hi, I'm James! Add me as a friend :) :Cherry: There's over 200 Jameses here! What's your avatar code? :James: Avatar what?! :Cherry: ::*Go to Profile > Avatar Code to see your code! ::*Tap Copy Code to share it with friends on LINE, Facebook, Twitter, and more! :James: Great! Then what? :Cherry: ::*Now I just go to Friends > Add Friends > Search. ::*I just pop your code in the Avatar Code tab and I get just you and not your 200 clones! Voila! :James: That's me! I knew I was that handsome! Ooh ooh add me! :Cherry: Stand out with avatar codes! 15 Add items straight from the Gift Shop.Add to wish list Make wishes come true! Add favorites to your wish list! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Add Items Straight from the GIFT SHOP :*Make wishes come true~* Add favorites to your wish list! :You can now add items to the WISH LIST straight from the Gift Shop! :01 CHECKING YOUR WISH LIST :From the home screen, go to *Shop > Gifts* and tap the *Wish List* button in the upper right corner. :02 USING THE WISH LIST :You can view all items in your wish list from here. You can add up to *4 items* to the list! :03 EDITING YOUR WISH LIST :If you want to get rid of an item, just tap *Delete!* Then tap *OK* and you're done. :04 SWAPPING ITEMS :When your list is full, you can also swap an item in for another by tapping *Swap.* :See? Easy, right? Okay, now let's try adding and deleting Gift Shop items! :05 ADDING ITEMS :Select an item you want in the Gift Shop and tap *'Add to wish list'* :06 DELETING ITEMS :If your wish list is full, tap *'Remove from wish list' to make room. :Who knows? Your friends might surprise you! 16 Configure notifications Toggle notifications with a single tap! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Toggle notifications with a single tap! :Configure NOTIFICATIONS :Cherry: Have a good night! :Ring-a-ba-ding :Those message notifications just keep coming! Sometimes nothing beats a little peace and quiet. Use the NOTIFICATIONS SETTINGS! :01 CONFIGURING NOTIFICATIONS :Select *Settings* from *More* and then tap *Notifications*! :02 APP OFF NOTIFICATIONS :Tap the ON *button* next to *Notifications (App off)*. All notifications will be turned off whenever LINE PLAY isn't open! :03 APP ON NOTIFICATIONS :Similarly, tap the ON *button* next to *Notifications (App on)* to disable all notifications even when LINE PLAY is open. :See how easy configuring notifications is? Next, let's look at toggling individual notifications. :04 SETTING INDIVIDUAL NOTIFICATIONS :You can toggle notifications for receiving messages, preview displays, and news in each option! :Become a LINE PLAY notification master! Use these setting to tailor your notifications to any situation! :Cherry: I'm gonna sleep tight tonight! 17 Optimize Unwanted data only Put your LINE PLAY on a diet :CHERRY'S TIPS :Unwanted data only Put your LINE PLAY on a diet :OPTIMIZE :Cherry: Optimize! :James: Ever notice when your avatar starts walking sluggishly in LINE PLAY? :Cherry: That's where *OPTIMIZATION* comes in! Delete your app's unneeded data to speed up LINE PLAY and keep things fun. :James: Wow! There's a feature for that?! Just tell me what to do! :Cherry: Sure! Here's all you need to know. This way, James! :01 MANAGE STORAGE SETTINGS :Go to*More > Settings* and tap *Manage Storage*! :02 OPTIMIZE :Then just tap the big *OPTIMIZE* button! Now watch as your LINE PLAY goes on a diet! :James: That was easy! Teehee! Thanks, Cherry, you really are the smart one! :Cherry: Optimize regularly to keep your LINE PLAY running smooth! :Join LINE PLAY faster and easier than ever 18 Photo sending feature Chatting with friends gets more fun! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Chatting with friends gets more fun! :PHOTO SENDING FEATURE :Cherry: Your time chatting will just fly by! :01 Chatting with friends :Tap the Friends button on your home screen and then tap the Chat button on your friend list. :02 Sending photos :Tap the Send a Photo button. :03 Choosing camera or album :To take and a send a photo choose Camera. To send a photo to your album choose Album. :Sending photos is easy, right? Let me tell you how to save those photos from your friends too! :04 Enlarging and saving photos :You can select photos from your friends and enlarge them. :Maybe I'll send a photo of my cake today... :*HOW TO SEND PHOTOS LIKE A PRO!* :*Don't send any inappropriate photos to your friends! :*Don't send any personal information (like your LINE ID or phone number) in your photos! 19 Permanent benefits Introducing VIP Royal! Never fear! These benefits won't disappear! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Permanent benefits Introducing VIP Royal :Cherry: Never fear! These benefits won't disappear! :Sebastian: Allow me, Sebastian, to describe the new VIP Royal benefits. :01 Tap the VIP icon :From the Home screen, tap VIP > VIP Benefits > to check out the new Star graph! :02 Star graph :Check out the number of Stars you collected since the VIP system came out. :When your number of Stars collected passes 5,000, you'll become a VIP Royal member! :03 Check your Mailbox :Once you become a Royal member, check your Mailbox from the home screen. We've prepared a special present to celebrate your rise to glory! :04 Permanent benefits Introducing VIP Royal! :Animation Gacha 15% permanent discount 10% Gem recharge bonus and all of the other Diamond Rank benefits are yours forever! :Check out the Benefits page to learn more! 20 Face Shop tickets Transform your avatar on the cheap! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Transform your avatar on the cheap! :Face Shop tickets :Cherry: Today feels like an odd-eye day! :Get your avatar a makeover with tickets instead of Gems! Let me show you how it's done! :01 TAP THE FACE ICON :Select the Shop from the Home screen, and then tap the Face icon. :02 BUY FACE SHOP TICKETS :From the Face shop, tap the Buy tickets button. :Tickets let you get up to 50% off purchases! :03 HOW TO USE FACE SHOP TICKETS :Select the face you want and tap the Use tickets button! :04 CHECKING YOUR TICKETS' EXPIRATION DATES :Check the expiration dates, of the tickets you own. :Go to the Face Shop without breaking a sweat! 21 Upgrading items Get special items you can't get anywhere else! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Get special items you can't get anywhere else! :Upgrading items :Cherry: Never worry about getting the same item twice again! :01 Upgrade Gacha :Go to More > Shop > Gacha from the home screen and look for the UPGRADE :02 Check for Upgrade items :1 Look out for items with an UPGRADE tag. :2 Get the number of items needed for upgrade. :03 Upgrade! :Once you've gathered the required items, tap the Upgrade button! :04 Eye-popping action items :Ta-da! Finally obtain those rare action items! :05 Put on the action item :Putting on this action item will let your avatar float through the air! :Look forward to a wide range of action items! :*BE CAREFUL WHEN RECYCLING* :*Look out for Upgrade items before hitting that Organize button in your closet! :*You can't upgrade the duplicate items you recycled! 22 With Dodo! With Dodo? What's that? :CHERRY'S TIPS :With DODO! :Use LINE PLAY with friends more often, more actively, and more conveniently with lots of cool new features! Here to show them off is Dodo and me. Over to you, Dodo! :Hey LINE PLAY-errrs! I'm here to tell you all about diaries, the "What's NEW" feed, chats, and more! Everrrything you need to make the most of friends on LINE PLAY! :With DODO preview :01 What's NEW overhaul! :When you check up on your friends and just want to gather up their Hearts :02 Story :Take snapshots with your avatar! :Now that's just a preview! There's lots more good stuff in the works! :Coming Soon~ with DODO 23 What's NEW overhaul! Stay on top of things with the What's NEW screen. :CHERRY'S TIPS :Stay on top of things with the What's NEW screen. :What's NEW overhaul! with DODO :Hi folks! I'm here to tell you about the overrrhauled What's NEW screen. Take a look! :01 What's NEW :Tap the What's NEW button from your Home screen. A little red dot will show if you've got news. :02 Keep track of LINE PLAY news :*Friends' diaries :*LINE PLAY announcements :Currrious about that notification on your What's NEW bell icon? Give it a tap-it won't kill you! :03 Check your notifications :*Hearts from friends :*Comments and stickers on your diary posts :*Cuddle your personal pets and get Hearts :You can check all these notifications and more! :So that number is the same as my number of notifications! Now I can quickly split up and check all my news and notifications when I want! See What's NEW 24 Story Take cool selfies with your avatarrr! :CHERRY'S TIPS with DODO :Take cool selfies with your avatar! STORY :DodoL I've always wanted to take pictures with my avatar! :01 STORY :From your Diary or STORY, tap New Entry followed by the Story icon :02 Adjust your avatar's pose :Change your avatar's size freely. You can also change its position, rotate, and flip it! :03 Choose from lots of poses :Tap Camera and then the Avatar icon. Choose the best pose for your avatar from the list! :Herrre's a tip! Change up your avatar and apply it to your Story to see your updated avatar in Story mode! :04 Taking photos :Tap the Take a photo icon! Your avatar will show up in your shots! :05 Posting :Write a comment and then tap Done! :Cherry: I can't wait to get started! 25 Cherry's Library LINE PLAY the smart way :4.7 UPDATE :CHERRY'S TIPS :Cherry's Library :James: Cherry! Are you here for another issue of Cherry's Tips? I'm a huge fan! I'm still kicking myself over accidentally skipping your last one. :Cherry: Don't worry, James! There's now a place where you can read all of Cherry's Tips from up until now! :James: Wh-What? You mean I can now read Cherry's Tips whenever I want? :Cherry: That's right! Every one of Cherry's Tips are in one place! :01 Where to find Cherry's Tips :Go to More > Cherry's Tips :02 Cherry's Library :Here you can see every Cherry's Tips issue to date. From Room Deco save slots to using the new Story mode, it's all here! :James: Bravo, Cherry! I'd forgotten how to look up avatar codes, but with this I know just where to look! :Cherry: If you want to brush up on old or new features alike, head to Cherry's Library for all the answers. :Discover every tip and trick in LINE PLAY! :Look for Cherry's Library after the 4.7 update. 26 New diary features Reply to whoever you want-across the world!/ Communicating just got easier :CHERRY'S TIPS :Reply to whoever you want-across the world :NEW DIARY FEATURES with DODO :COMMENTING :Ever wish you cloud rrreply just to the people who commented on your post? Now you can enter your frrriends' names in posts to mention them! :01 How to post a comment :Go to Diary and find a friend's comment. Tap the icon next to the comment and select Comment. :02 Other ways to reply :Go to Diary and select a comment. Enter a @ followed by your friend's name and reply. :Dodo: Fing-a-ba-ding! Your mentioned frrriends will get a handy notification! :TRANSLATING :Dodo: I hate not being able to rrread diary posts in other languages! But now I'm ready to become a real international cat! :03 Translating :If you see a post in a language you don't know, just tap the Translate button! :HERE'S ANOTHER TIP! If you want to make friends from around the world, turn on your Global settings! :04 Making international friends :Go to Settings > Privacy > Global and turn on Display on Global Search :Now you know how to boost communication on your diarrry! Get out there and become top cat today! 27 Quick stress-free closet searches Can't find an item? Try searching by rarity or page!/ Communicating just got easier :CHERRY'S TIPS :Can't find an item? Try searching by rarity or page! :Quick stress-free CLOSET SEARCHES! :James: Where is that item I was totally going to wear today? :Cherry: I've got so many awesome accessories, I can never find what I'm looking for! Never again! Now you can search for items by rarity too! :01 Where's my closet again? :My Room > Menu > Closet, or More > Closet :02 Search by rarity :Tap the All menu, Search by rarity! :You can even search for items by rarity from within each category! :03 Category > Rarity level :So suppose you want to find a Super Rare dress item, simply select the dress category and then Super Rare! :04 Check page numbers! :Scroll through the closet search bar! You'll now find page numbers! Note the page number to come back for an item anytime! :Also great for sorting out those pesky duplicate items! :James: Awww yeah! Thanks to Cherry, the road to fashionista sistahood has never been faster! :Cherry: Today, I'm going out in nothing but Ultra Rare threads! 28 Make your Story pics even better Add those finishing touches to your photos with brushes! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Add those finishing touches to your photos with brushes! :Make your Story pics even better :Cherry: Now you can decorate all your important pics in Story mode! :01 Story mode :From your Diary or Story, tap New Entry followed by the Story icon :02 Album :You can also load saved photos from your phone! Tap the album icon and choose the photos you like. :Once you've loaded your photos in Story mode, :03 Draw a picture :Tap the Drawing icon > Brush icon and choose your favorite color. Use the eraser to fix any mistakes. Tapping the trash can icon will reset all your changes. :04: Pose updates :Tap the Avatar icon and check out the new winter poses. :05 Take a photo and make a new entry! :Take a selfie with your avatar! Write a special message and you're done! :If you want to learn more about Story mode just check out *Cherry's Tips #24* to learn all about it! 29 iOS or Android, it doesn't matter.Your Stars are always with you! Got a new phone? Take your Stars with you! :CHERRY'S TIPS :iOS or Android, it doesn't matter :Your Stars are always with you! :12 am, Jan 1, 2017 (GMT+9) Starting :Cherry: Got a new phone? Take your Stars with you! :James: I got a new phone, but all my Stars will disappear! :Cherry: Don't worry, James! Now, even if you use a new device your Stars will go with you! :James: So, even if I log in to a different device, I'll still be a VIP? :Cherry: Of course! Don't worry about if it's iOS or Android-your VIP status will stay the same! :James: Great! Glad to hear I'll still be a VIP. I've got to keep collecting Stars! :Cherry: Let me tell you about two ways to check how many Stars you've got. :01 First! :Tap the VIP icon on the Home screen and then check at the About VIP. :02 Second! :Tap the Gem or Cash button on the Home screen, then find your status at the bottom of the screen. :Cherry: Make sure to get lots of Stars in 2017! 30 Share my diary Save and share friends' pics and comments in your diary! :CHERRY'S TIPS with DODO :Save and share friends' pics and comments in your diary! :Cherry: DODO~ My friends' diary posts are just too cute! If only I could save and share them all from one location... :Dodo: Frrret not, Cherry! This purrfect little feature has got your back! Now you can share prrrecious posts from friends' diaries to your own diary-with minimal fuss! :DIARY SHARING :01 Diary :Go to Home > Friends > Friend's profile > Diary OR Visit their room to check out their diary from there! :02 Sharing posts :Tap the Share (arrow) icon on the botton-right side of a post and tap Yes on the pop-up to confirm! :03 Posting to your diary :Simply add any comment you want to share and tap Done! :04 Finding out which avatars have shared a post :Tap the gray button showing the number of shares in the bottom-right corner of a post to see a list of avatars who have shared that post. :What if I don't want my diary to be shared by other avatars? Go to Settings > Privacy > Diary and set "Allow your posts to be shared" to Off. :Try sharing friends'posts to your own diary today! 31 Gacha tickets Log in daily for free Gacha plays! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Log in daily for free Gacha plays! :Spin and WIN with free Gacha tickets :James: Whoa! Where've you been, CHerry? It's been ages since the last Cherry's Tips! :Cherry: Don't worry! You'll be seeing a lot more of me. I promise. I've got a fresh tip today just for you! This tip is all about Gacha tickets! :James: Gacha tickets? WHat are those? Oooooh, I'm dying to know! :Cherry: These tickets give you one free Gacha play on select Gacha! Here's all you need to know, so listen up! :How to get Gacha tickets :1. Log in every day! :2. Take part in lots of events! :Earn daily bonuses and take part in events and a Gacha ticket will show up in your Mailbox in no time! :Using Gacha tickets :Once you find a Gacha ticket in your mailbox, be sure to check the following. :01 Check the Gacha name and picture. :02 Check the Gacha ticket's expiration date. (Near the top of the pop-up) :That's all there is to it! Now here's a special bonus tip! You can use a VIP Gacha ticket to play a VIP Gacha once for free even if you aren't a VIP? :Don't miss those Today's Gift Log bonuses this month! :James: Oh boy! I'll be sure to log in every day! Gacha tickets, here I come! :Gacha tickets will disappear from your Mailbox if they pass their expiration dates. Be sure to use them before then! 32 Posting Video Diaries More video, more fun! Sharing is caring, PLAY-ers! :CHERRY'S TIPS with DODO :More video, more fun! Sharing is caring, PLAY-ers! :POST VIDEOS IN YOUR DIARY! :Dodo: Long time no see, girrrl! Today DODO's back with awesome new Diary tips to show you! :01 Creating your video :Tap Diary > New entry > Story and you're therrre! :02 Select mode :Select your video mode! :03 Start recording :To starrrt filming, tap Video! Tap again any time to stop! :04 Post your video! :To post your new creation, tap the Upload button! :05 New Entry :Add a comment with your vid and then tap Done! :So be sure to look out for the special video icon in a diary near YOU! 33 Invite a Friend Update Invite a friend to win a special Gacha ticket! :CHERRY'S TIPS with DODO :Invite a Friend Update :Invite a friend to win a special Gacha ticket! :Welcome! PLAY :Style up your avatar with exclusive fashion items by inviting a friend! :Dodo: Herrre's how to invite a friend! :1 :Adding friends :Home > Friends button > friends button :Invite friends :Invite button > friends button :2 :Choose a social media network :Choose a social media icon :Choose friends to invite :Choose friends to invite to PLAY and send an invitation :3 :Check your item list :Check what items you can win from the list :Dodo: Play a Gacha for free when your friend creates an avatar with a Gacha ticket deliverrred to your Mailbox! :Cherry: Learn more about Gacha tickets in the Gacha tickets episode of Cherry's Tips! :Note: Gacha tickets will disappear from your Mailbox if they pass their expiration dates. Be sure to use them before then! 34 Magic item Feel the magic in the square! :CHERRY'S TIPS :Feel the magic in the square! :Magic items are here! :James: Hey Cherry! You're looking rather fabulous today! :Cherry: Not just fabulous, look! You see this icon over my head? :James: Oh, that rainbow star deal? Time to tap it! *BOOP* :Cherry: Woah... I'm moving like Cherry! And I even got free Gems! :That's the power of magic! Go to the Square every day to feel the magic and clear quests! :What are magic items? :Tip #1 :Magic only works in the Square, and expires after a set time. :Tip #2 :The magic items used for cleaRing quests changes every month. Look for icons with QUEST written above them! :If you tap an icon that does not have QUEST above it, the magic item will take affect, but you will not clear the quest. :Tip #3 :Avatars that already have that month's magic item equiped will automatically clear the quest! :Go to the Square to find the magic items! 35 Super Upgrades! A new way to get special items! :CHERRY'S TIPS :A new way to get special items! :Super upgrades! :James: Wow! Cherry! I love those shoes on you! :Cherry:I got these by super upgrading items at a new Gacha! :James: Super upgrades? What're they? :Cherry: Here's what you need to do, James. :How to super upgrade :01 Check out super upgrade items at applicable Gachas! :02 Play the Gacha enough times to collect items! :03 An UPGRADE button will appear when you have enough items. Tap UPGRADE to upgrade them! :04 Select item types & numbers as upgrading materials! - Note that materials for upgrading will be used up. :05 Super upgrade successful! That's when you can get a special item! :And what about upgrade points? :Items at some Gachas have a certain number of points needed to super upgrade. -Left no.: No. of points. owned -Right no.: Points needed for upgrading :What are item rank points? :The high an item rank is, the more points required. Tap the button to check out how much is needed for each rank. :Keep your eyes peeled for upcoming super upgrade items! '''37 Cherry's Fashionistas, Unite! Time to show off! :CHERRY'S TIP :"Like" your favorite fashions! :Cherry's Fashionistas, Unite! :Time to show off! :Cherry: Now you can use your diary to show off you and your friends' fashions! If you're gonna show off, do it right! Let me show you how! :Part 1 :Show off the fashion you entered right away! Tap the Post Diary button :Part 2 :Show off your favorite fashions from the rankings! :Note: You can also show off your own avatar fashions when the Rankings are not displayed and during Guess the Top 3! :The fashions you choose to show off will appear in your diary! :Next, let's take a look at the Diary screen! :When you tap a post, you'll be taken to the Like screen. :Note: You cant "like" your own fashions :You can share your fashion diary posts via SNS, too! :Tap the Share button at the bottom of the screen. Then tap the icon for the SNS you'd like to use! :Note: Those who tap the URL in your SNS post will be taken directly to your diary if they are existing LINE PLAY players, or to the download screen if they do not have the game app installed to their device. :Depending on your privacy settings, other may not be able to see your diary. :Change your settings from Settings > Privacy > Allow everyone to visit! :Cherry: Pick Me Pick me!! 38 Invite Friends has been upgraded! Mission Partner'''Go to VIP Platinum Level with your Partner! :CHERRY'S TIPS with DODO :Unlock achievements with a Mission Partner and get special rewards! :Invite Friends Has been upgraded Mission Partner! :Go to VIP Platinum Level with your partner! :Dodo: Do you know about Mission Partners? Go to FRIENDS > FRIENDS > Invite! :Choose your partner :I haven't invited friends yet :01 Go to Friends and choose an SNS to invite friends from :02 Go to Mission Partner > Select > Friends and choose an SNS to invite friends from :See the invite Friends Update in Cherry's Tips for more details. :I have invited friends already :02 Go to Mission Partner ? Select > List and select a Partner :Dodo: Choose wisely! You can't change your Partner later! :After selecting a Partner :You can see your Partner's achievement status. If your Partner unlocks an achievement, you can tap the Receive button and get a reward! :After being selected as a Partner :The friend who selected you will appear. Your achievement status will be visible to them. If you unlock an achievement, they can tap the Receive button and get a reward! :Dodo: When you get selected as a Partner, select another friend and start on another mission! That's double the rewards! :Unlock an achievement and everyone will get... :*Fabulous items! :*20 Hearts! :Plus, :*VIP Platinum level! :You can select a friend and be selected by a friend as a Mission Partner only once. '''39 Gacha search Looking for a certain Gacha? :CHERRY'S TIPS :Looking for a certain Gacha? :Gacha search :just choose the # tags you want! :James: Hey, Cherry! Where did you get your Pet? It's adorable! :Cherry: Just play the Gacha and you can get a cute Pet, too! :James: But I don't know where that Gacha is... :Cherry: Don't worry, James! It's easy with the new Gacha search feature! :Let me explain! :Gacha search :Choose a tag :Just choose a tag and it'll take you to the Gacha :You can choose special tags for a limited time only! :Search other tags :To find Gachas with another tag, tap the search button and choose another tag. :Tap the Pet tag for more cute Pet Gachas! :Got it? You can do that with UPGRADE, Makeup, Action, for any Gacha! :Find your Gacha the easy way! 40 Circles are here! Hold it right there! Come meet and hang out with people like you! :CHERRY'S TIPS with Dodo :Hold it right there! :Come meet and hang out with people like you! :Circles are here! :Cherry: I'd love to meet other people who like fashion and put on a fashion show together! But how? Where? :Dodo:Step right up! There's a special place for you to meet and hang out with others like yourself! I'm talking about Circles! :Cherry: Wow! That sure sounds like fun! Dodo, tell me more! :Dodo: First, select Home! If you want to start your own Circle, you can create a new one! :Create a Circle :Choose a Circle Icon and a Background :Choose the icon & background of your choice! :Circle name and introduction :1. Set a name for your Circle. :Circle names can't be changed after creation. 2. Write an appealing blurb introducing your Circle to the world. :With invite Restrictions set to ON, only you will be able to invite friends to join the Circle! :Dodo: even if you don't create a Circle, you can still send requests or accept invitations to join a Circle! :Join a Circle :Circles Recruiting Now :If you're interested, tap Request :Circle invitations :This is a list of Circles that have sent you invitations. To see Circle info, tap Visit. :For more info about Circles, check the Help page! :Cherry: Thanks, Dodo! Okay, let's check out this Circle business! Category:Features Category:Cherry